1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to stopcocks and, particularly, to a stopcock with reliable sealing performance.
2. Description of Related Art
A stopcock is a component of an injection mold used for switching on/off states of a water circuit. The water circuit is generally defined in a mold plate for introducing a coolant such as water therein to cool the mold plate. The coolant absorbs heat from the mold plate (which has absorbed heat from the hot plastic) and keeps the mold plate at a proper temperature to solidify the plastic. However, a conventional stopcock may have inferior sealing performance, and the water circuit may leak coolant when in use. Thus, the coolant in the water circuit may not absorb heat efficiently and solidify the plastic at an efficient rate, resulting in inferior molded products.
Therefore, what is needed, is a stopcock, which can overcome the above shortcomings.